Gargamel (Smurfs the Lost Village)
Gargamel (A.K.A. "Gargy") is one of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show. In the comic books, he has first appeared in "The Smurfnapper", one of the stories of The Black Smurfs comic book album. In the cartoon show, he has appeared up to Season 8, being the show's main villain, although several similar villains appear in Season 9. He is strongly hated by Grouchy Smurf. Gargamel: I was this close to getting rid of the smurfs, and you ruined everything. I knew I should have gotten a dog from the shelter. I'm not saying this to be cruel, okay? I'm saying it to be constructive. You're a useless feline. That's just mean. That's mean. There was a line, and you crossed it. I was just jib-jabbing, and you crossed that line, and that stung. I demand an apology. You were going to learn this one way or another, but I am not your real father. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is destroying the smurfs. Any thoughts? I mean, I have thoughts. But I always like to spitball off of your thoughts. Azrael, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Your ideas are terrible. I can't think with this music. Can someone please shut off the music? And what's with all these words scrolling in front of me? Did the smurfs do this so that I would be distracted and not be able to destroy them as easily? "Matte painters"? I don't even know what that means. Someone just made that up, right? I feel sorry for whoever "matte" is. "Look development artists"? Oh, yes, of course, let's develop some looks. Like maybe a really angry look, because you two totally ruined my plans. Am I going mad, Azrael? For the last time, get them to shut off this music! Wait a minute? I saw a version of my little creation is Smurfette for a lump of Clay and others made for. Zeus creation a baby smurfling for a lump of Clay. A othernamed Smurfette is Queen Smurf. Smurfs: The Lost Village Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. While here he is still the creator of Overlord but intergalactic police officers intruded into his Castle and arrested Gargamel, leaving creator Overlord. Gargamel was on trial for stealing creating for a lump of clay. While Gargamel was imprisoned, Overlord active himself to kill Gargamel his craft that would have sent him to a desert-like maximum security penal asteroid for life imprisonment. He doesn't regard her as a true Smurf and thus finds her worth only as the one who will help him find and capture Smurfs. Also besides Azrael, he has a pet vulture named Monty. When Smurfette discovers a Smurf hat dropped by a Smurf-like figure from the other side of the wall, Gargamel takes a strand from it and uses his magical cauldron to ascertain the hat's origin, to discover that it comes from a group of Smurfs located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Eager to find those Smurfs, Gargamel ventures into the Forbidden Forest with Azrael and Monty, hoping to reach and find those other Smurfs before Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty do. Although delayed by ending up in the part of the forest where he was attacked by carnivorous "bottom-feeder" fish, Gargamel soon discovers the village of Smurfettes and uses his Freeze Balls to capture them all, including Smurfette's friends from her own village. With the captured Smurfs, Gargamel extracts enough essence to enhance his magical powers and to give himself more head hair in the process. Smurfette arrives to pledge her allegiance to her true master so that he could capture the remaining Smurfs from Smurfette's village. Gargamel tries to use his power to restore Smurfette back to her previous evil self, but Smurfette ends up absorbing Gargamel's power instead, forcing him to extract more Smurf essence to balance out the effect. Eventually there is an explosion which catapults Gargamel far away from his castle, saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes, though at the cost of Smurfette reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. Gargamel, Azrael and Monty are landed in the lake full of piranhas which chases after them. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Main Character Category:Mammals Category:Decepticons Subgroups